The present invention relates to a closure and more particularly to a closure for connecting telephone drop-wires.
Various connectors and closures are known in the art for connecting telephone drop-wires. Such closures and connectors generally include means for splicing conductors of the respective drop-wires. However, since often times the drop-wire is subjected to severe axial loads as can be caused by dimensional changes induced by temperature variations, high winds, heavy weight loads (e.g. ice), etc., the means for connecting and holding the drop-wires necessarily must be capable of accommodating these loads to prevent pull-out of one or both of the drop-wires from the closure or connector. Such electrical connectors and closures are generally complicated in design and expensive, and nevertheless do not guarantee a sufficient degree of reliability for withstanding axial pull-out.
In an effort to eliminate the above noted drawbacks and to provide a connector for connecting wires which is relatively simple in design and inexpensive, various closures have been suggested in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 698,644 entitled "Drop Wire Closure Having First And Second Cams", U.S. patent application Ser. No. 698,646 entitled "Drop Wire Closure Having Insulation Piercing Means", U.S. patent application Ser. No. 698,651 entitled "Drop-Wire Closure Including Cable Organizer", and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 698,652 entitled "Drop-Wire Closure Including Fixed-Sized Passageways", all of the above filed Feb. 6, 1985 and all of these disclosures being incorporated herein by reference.
While these closures are otherwise satisfactory, an improved closure is desired. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved closure which is simple in design and inexpensive to produce and which also provides improved axial strength.
This and other objects of the invention will become apparent after reference to the following description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.